Untended Crushes May Turn Into Fragile Infatuation
by XcoreKoolAide
Summary: For so long Naruto had liked her. And she liked Uchiha. Time's passed and it's only grown. Naruto must confess to her somehow before his little obsession gets out of hand. But how..? One-shot. NaruSaku.


:D Hey you guys waves!

I wanna say that this story was made about a year or so back from the time where I'm posting it right now. I know it's a little overdramatic, but play along; I was young.

Soooo tell me what you think of it. : My first story here on FF and I wanna know how well I did. Now... enjoy the NaruSaku-ness!

* * *

"Argh! I can't take it anymore…" Naruto sighed as he clutched his wild blonde hair in fistfuls.

He banged his head on the table as he stayed there, soaking up the twinge it had resulted as, with clenched teeth. "I…I can's stop thinking about her…No matter how hard I try…I even ate three ramen in a cups to try to get my mind of her…" he looked up and stared at the empty Styrofoam cups. "No good…It's just…"

Naruto adjusted himself in the chair, sitting up a bit, but still arching his back, setting his elbow on the table's face, resting his head in his palm. "…one of those things…that you can't get off your mind by gorging ramen."

But one thing that the lovesick ninja couldn't understand was that she had loved someone else. Well, he didn't _not_ get that concept. He understood it perfectly, even if he loathed the fact. What he didn't understand was…Why?

Sasuke Uchiha. Height: 153.2 cm. Weight: 43.5 kg. Blood Type: AB. Bloodline Limit: Sharingan Eye. Jet black hair that when the sunlight hits it at a precise angle, some streaks of dark blue are visible, pale skin, black to steel eyes. The last survivor of the Uchiha clan, along side his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Goal in life…To kill his brother, the murderer of their whole clan, and restore the Uchiha clan. Itachi said to Sasuke after he had killed their clan, "If you wish to kill me, despise me, consume of hatred. Only then will you kill me." Sasuke took these words to his heart.

And if there isn't anything a girl likes, it's a tough, serious avenger. And does he give a shit about all these girls? No.

Naruto sighed. _How can you be like that? _He thought enviously. _If girls are all over you… _He punched the table hardly, making a small crack. "What the hell…?" he let some of his thoughts escape from his mind.

What made Naruto more furious was that Sasuke had run off, in search for power and after all Naruto had risked trying and get him back…she still loved him. Before he had left he had pretty much told her that Naruto and her were no use for him and how they were too weak. Nonetheless, she still talked about him about three times a week. Probably thought about him more.

But the advantage of Sasuke leaving was that she was starting to bond with Naruto. Like a fragile friendship. Even though he wanted more, Naruto had to remind himself constantly that it was a start of something beautiful.

She had already knew at the beginning, when they were still 12 and young, when Sasuke was still with them, that Naruto had a crush on her. Although she thought that had worn off by now, the fact still remained, only the lust for her had grown a large amount. This wasn't some academy love. No, Naruto had matured over that time expansion. This was real, mind, heart, body love.

He shivered every time he whispered her name to himself. His heart rate increased whenever she wiped his mouth from slurping ramen together after training. His heart melted when she used his nickname "Naru-chan" with such tenderness. He was obsessed.

"That's it." He said firmly. "I need to tell her how I feel. If I hold in all these emotions…I-I think I'm going to…explode." He clutched his stomach. His stomach always got it when he felt for her. He closed his eyes as his insides churned rapidly. "But…I can't tell it to her face to face. I'll be sure to mess up." He raked his brain. His deep ocean eyes suddenly lit up. "I could tell her by paper! By-By writing it." He was so excited, scared and full of emotion, that he wasn't talking strait.

He got up and walked over to his desk in his room. He pulled open a drawer roughly as he slipped his fingers in the dark space. His fingertips ran over some paper. He grabbed it and soon found a pencil with a squishy frog eraser on it.

He ran back to the table with his supplies. He sat down and sighed.

I'm psycho

Everything I wrote go

Together so nice

Like a wedding make you wanna throw rice

I'm schitzo

Koo-koo clock don't tick so

Write sometimes 'til the chicks noodles

I got screws loose

I pull words out the air like Bluetooth

I'm a sandwich short of a picnic

Ignorant thoughts come across you've sworn that I written this

But I didn't so maybe

It's good to be crazy

Isn't it, baby?

I wrote your name on my wall

3000 times last night

You were on my mind

That's what you do to me

That's what you do

Then one by one I went down the line

Just repeating it

Cause it makes me smile

That's what you do to me

That's what you do

Some say that it's

Just strange

To act that way

But they don't understand

No they don't get it

You're so magnetic

Though it's pathetic

To them I simply turn and say

"Just call me crazy

Insane, deranged

It don't matter to me

Call it what you want to

I don't care"

And it doesn't make a difference

"Long as she's there

Just call me crazy"

Lovin' you is crazy

Crazy is what I'll be

Ooooh crazy, ooooh crazy, ooooh

Just call me crazy

Lately it seems

Like every thought I think about is about you

Ooooh, I love your style

That's what you do to me

That's what you do

And it just don't make no sense

How my swagger is crooked

If you ain't by my side

That's what you do to me

That's what you do

I talk to your picture

Ooooh, write your name in the mirror

Right after I look you down

I need you so much

Can't get enough

Sakura, I love you

BRING!! Naruto's eyes flicked open as they searched the room. He moaned as he raised his head. Something light stuck to his face. He peeled it off, looking at it curiously. "Oh…" he moaned softly. His eyebrows rose in disbelief and self-pride. It was the letter to Sakura!

_I…I don't remember finishing it… _He smiled softly. It was amazing. He didn't know he was such a good poem writer.

BRING!! He jumped a bit, putting on a cold sweat. He looked around. It was his cordless shiny orange phone. He lifted his aching body and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and pressed the talk button, "Hello…?"

"Naruto…? Were you sleeping? I'm sorry."

"Sakura?!" Naruto adjusted the phone as his stomach stabbed with passion. "N-No, I wasn't…I was just watching some T.V…." Naruto lied quickly but sensitively. "Naruto." Her voice murmured his name gently. Goosebumps crept over his skin. "Mmmm…"

"I called because I need to tell you something." Naruto's pupils expanded.

"Y-Yeah?" he stammered. _This is…Oh Sakura…_ "We're having practice tomorrow over at training arena 14. Kakashi-sensei called me last minute to tell me."

Naruto's mouth was left gaped. His body was gradually turning numb. _No… _A giant imaginary kunai stabbed his heart. He screamed as he clutched his chest with his unfeeling hand. "Naruto!" Sakura's voice rang out. Naruto was gasping in short breaths. He was sweating uncontrollably. His body felt dead.

Naruto had snapped.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed again. "What the- Are you okay?!" Naruto paused. He had fallen to the ground and was crumpled up, like lifeless ashes from a fire. The phone was in reach so he could talk into it and he could hear what she was saying.

"S…Sakura…" he moaned in a soft tone. "N-Naruto…" she sounded concerned and so scared for him. That's how she was…so sweet. "Sakura, don't talk…just listen…"

He had to…somehow repair this all. If he didn't tell her now, he would feel deprived and wouldn't ever be able to tell her. He set his standards too high the second she said she needed to tell him something. _I…I wish I wasn't like that…I can't help it…The concept of being loved by Sakura… _he winced.

Naruto looked over at a white blur beside him. His fingertips reached for the paper as he slipped it in his loose grasp.

"Sakura-chan…My sweet cherry blossom…I need to tell you something…"


End file.
